A similar method and device are known from for example the International Patent Application WO 01/01416-A1 (PHN 17522), although the device and method disclosed therein are related to discs of the rewritable type only.
The disclosed video recording format (DVD-Video Format) disclosed therein was originally designed for storing audio-visual content on disc of the read-only type, such as a replicated disc (DVD-ROM/Video). Also disclosed in the referred application is a variation of the DVD-Video Format, the DVD-+RW Video Format, suitable for storing video in real time on rewritable discs (DVD+RW) in a playback compatible way.
However, for cost-reasons and for archiving purposes, users might prefer recordable (or write-once) media to rewritable media. The DVD+RW Video Format could be used but it has the disadvantage that certain management information and menu structures need to be recorded in advance of the actual video content. Without this management information in this location, the disc is not compatible with DVD-ROM/Video or DVD+RW players.
However, on a recordable disc, such information can only be stored once, so no multiple recordings or updates of recordings can be made without accepting restrictions to compatibility.